


My Eyes Too Bright

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, new years fic, prompt fill-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Natasha goes on a mission that conflicts with the Avengers' New Years Eve celebrations, Loki confronts her about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Eyes Too Bright

**Author's Note:**

> A very happy New Years everyone! Have some Blackfrost to start the year off right <3 Thanks for reading!

Loki hated these stupid Midgardian holidays.  What was the point of watching Tony Stark getting drunk, Bruce teasing him with mathematical equations to try and guess just how drunk he was, or watching Thor’s face as it grew redder and redder with every mug of ale he consumed at Clint’s insistence?  And Natasha was gone, on top of that, as if his night couldn’t have gotten any worse.  He pouted as he sat on the couch, trying to look anywhere but at the couples in front of him.  Even Steve was sitting beside Thor , smiling as he squeezed his hand gently, and it only caused Loki’s scowl to deepen.  How the hell had Natasha managed to get a stupid assignment on this holiday, of all of them, when everyone else was partnering up except for Loki?  Perhaps he had to have a talk to Fury, add a clause to her contract.  

 _In no way shall her assignments conflict with holidays that Loki is forced to attend._  

He smirked at that.  She’d love it.  

“Ten more minuteeessss!” Tony crowed as he came to sit beside Loki, grinning as he wrapped an arm around the man’s shoulders.  “Sorry your girl’s not here.  She wasn’t much for these parties anyway.” He shrugged.  “Trying to get both of you to party against your wills, though, man that’s a bitch.”  He trailed off with a quiet giggle, one that made Loki roll his eyes.  Really?  

“I’m certain she’s busy at work.”

That made Tony roll his eyes, and Loki stiffened a little.  What?  What didn’t he know?”

“Where’d she go?” Clint asked over at them, having caught on to their conversation.  

“Vienna,” Tony said as he looked over at him.  Clint just laughed.  Loki’s jaw clenched, trying not to rip either of their heads off in his demand to figure out what it was they were keeping from him.  

"Means she's on an easy mission, reindeer games," Tony grinned as he nudged the man.  "A good ol' seduce and dash away with key codes type.  She's been there for how long?"

"Three days,"

"Oh she's gotta be just about done, then, or else she's getting slow," Clint smirked, looking over at Loki in such a way that the archer was lucky to still have a head atop his shoulders.  

"Five minutes!" Steve crowed from his place beside Thor, grinning around the room.  Phil came over to sit beside Clint as the archer took a seat on the floor near Tony, and with a deepening scowl Loki pushed himself up off the couch.  

"Where are you going, brother?" Thor asked, turning in his seat to watch him move.  

"I need a drink," he snarled.  Stupid Midgardian holidays, stupid Avengers for all coupling up, and stupid Natasha for disappearing on him when she obviously knew what the hell this sort of celebration warranted.  Taking one last look back at the room, watching how the couples sat closer together, he scowled and disappeared from his place in the doorway, none of the others noticing he was gone as the ball hit the base of its track and they all kissed in celebration.  

Loki reappeared in Vienna, as near to Natasha's hotel as he could get.  She'd kill him if he appeared right in her room, though he wasn't sure he really gave a damn about that if he was honest, and so instead he trekked towards her room.  No sound came from it, and all the lights were off, and so he materialized inside it.  Nat was watching the fireworks going off just outside her window, the light of a small lamp the only thing illuminating her figure. She stiffened as she heard him walk towards her, the familar scent of him hitting her nose, and just as she turned he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer.  Any thoughts of being furious with her disappeared out of his mind as he stared into her blue eyes, the ongoing fireworks bursting and coloring them both in reds and purples, and instead he felt his lips press hard to hers.  She responded not half a second later, wrapping an arm around the back of his neck to help hoist herself up and burying her other hand in his black hair.  

"Happy New Year to you, too," she gasped against his lips when he finally pulled away, her lips swollen and her pupils blown when she looked back up at him.  He smirked and tugged her up by the waist, throwing her back onto the bed.  

"Thought you could get out of celebrating it with us?" He asked, voice in a half growl as he watched her scoot back on her arms, one eyebrow rising.  

"No.  Knew you'd come to see me once you saw the others all had dates and someone to kiss.  Didn't want an excuse as to why we had to disappear."  She purred, chest jutting out to catch his attention, though his footsteps faltered at her words.  

"You know I'd come to find you?" He demanded, his brow furrowing.  How was it that she kept trapping him like this?  Damn.  She just chuckled and nodded, reaching one hand behind her to undo the long zipper of her slinky black dress.  His mouth watered as her black, lace bra came into view, the material of her gowl slipping down towards her hips when she wiggled a little, and the motion was enough to spurn him into action.  He lunged to help her remove the rest of the dress, kissing his way down her pale skin, nipping at her full hips and inner thighs when the material allowed for it.  

"You smell delicious," he moaned as he breathed her in, moving up her body to nip at the tops of her breasts, and she moaned, arching her back further to allow him better access.  

"I know.  Found that perfume you liked so much," she grinned, the next moan cut off as he slid one long finger down the outside of her silk panties, the material soaking wet already.  A low, breathy laugh worked from his lips.  

"You started without me?"

"You took too long to get here," Nat complained, tipping her head up to stare playfully at him.  "Honestly.  I thought I'd have to take my new vibrator out for a spin--ahh!."  

He slipped the finger around the material and plunged it quickly inside her, grinning as she gripped the bedcovers hard enough to practically rip them.  

"Don't compare me to a piece of plastic," he murmured as he leaned over to kiss her stomach, his free hand pulling the silk material away from her body with a loud rip.  She swore, about to tell him off further when all future words twisted into loud groans, Loki having managed to work his cock out from his trousers and into her in one smooth motion.

"What were you saying?" He teased, earning himself a hard jab with her foot, one of her legs having maneuvered around to wrap around him.  The other he hoisted  upwards and over his shoulder, his thrusts deepening as he found a slow rhythm.  Behind him and through the cracks her lids left she could see his silhouette as the fireworks exploded in the background, akin to the ones she felt fizzing just beneath her skin.  She could’ve laughed, but the noise only came out a high, breathy moan as he picked up speed, his grip tightening on her one leg as he neared his end.  

“Natasha, my darling,” he groaned, hips beginning to lose their finesse as his end neared.  She felt the same, and thrust back against him in desperation, knotting her hands with one of his.  “I want you to--.”

“Just--gimme--a second,” she whimpered as she brought another hand between her legs, rubbing her clit as he worked.  He moaned, eyes connecting as she tightened around him, her whole world going white around the edges as she shuddered with her release.  

“Ah, fuck,” Loki gasped, coming right after her and slamming into her harder than he had before, fingertips leaving bruises where they held onto her ankle.  He kissed them away as his thrusts slowed, evened out, his lips soft against her bared skin, and once she’d stopped gasping beneath him he pulled out and away, retreating to the bathroom to come back with a washcloth.  She smiled up at him, one hand pressed to the side of her face.  

“Happy New Year, darling,” she murmured as she leaned up to kiss him.  He grinned against her lips, wiping her down when they parted before lying down next to her.  

“Happy New Year, my Natasha,” he purred in her ear, her warm body in his arms and her heart beating in time with his.  Perhaps the Midgardian holidays weren’t so bad after all.  

 


End file.
